Con los engendros del mal
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: Unas misteriosas sombras son lar responsables de múltiples ataques en una ciudad vecina a la de Dante. Al regresar se encuentra con una sorpresa que probablemente lo mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo.
1. una (des)agradable sorpresa

Bueno ya que Hunter sempai me pidió que escribiera sobre mis adoradas creaciones (y yo no me hice del rogar XD) aquí está la historia, enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos pequeñas figuras se movían con velocidad y una gracilidad indescriptibles en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Se veían muy menudas para pertenecer a adultos, y sin embargo era imposible tal destreza en un niño. Dos policías dispararon una vez más fallando al instante, las extrañas siluetas danzarinas eran dueñas de una sincronía impresionante, y a pesar de que las oscuras capas cubrían sus rostros parecieron sonreírse por un instante. Ya desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a hacerse obvia la coreografía, aunque desde saber el próximo ataque hasta esquivarlo hay un largo trecho. Dos patadas, esquivar, vuelta sobre si mismas, salto, agacharse, correr, escabullirse con el premio. De esa manera las sombras habían estado por un largo tiempo, robando y escapando de una manera casi mística, sin dejar ningún rastro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Y en otras noticias, sigue la gran ola de robos en Destiny City* la identidad del ladrón es aún desconocida, pero se cree que-_ La voz del presentador del noticiero se interrumpió de repente siendo reemplazada por un molesto sonido de interferencia. Nuestro cazador de demonios favorito resopló ante esto, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Lo mejor será pedirle a Morrison que lo arregle"- pensó Dante Sparda, un híbrido de demonio y humano de pelo gris plateado casi blanco que si no conoces no se que haces aquí XD.

En sus profundos y filosóficos pensamientos estaba (en otras palabras pensaba en pizza y en dejarle todo a Morrison) cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Devil May Cry- dijo nuestro amado peliplata mientras sostenía el teléfono.

_-Dante- _respondió del otro lado de la línea Morrison_- tengo un trabajo para ti._

_-_Mande entonces- respondió aliviado Dante ya que estaba, como siempre, hasta al cuello con las deudas. Hasta que recordó que Lady y Trish se quedarían con su dinero y lo dejarían tirado sin un centavo como siempre. En seguida tomó su gabardina roja y sus armas mientras sostenía el teléfono con una mano (y con la cabeza y el hombro cuando fue necesario)- ¿Dónde es?

-_En Destiny City, el cliente no dio muchos detalles, pero el lugar está en la punta de la zona norte-_ dijo la voz masculina del otro lado-_ más te vale no cagarla esta vez Dante, que estás endeudado hasta el cuello_

_-_Lo se Morrison, lo se- respondió Dante con un suspiro cansino, la zona norte de Destiny estaba muy lejos de donde el se encontraba

De lo que no se dio cuenta al salir fue de dos sombras que lo observaban desde fuera de su agencia al salir, casualmente las mismas sombras que habían tomado parte de la persecución, las causantes de los múltiples robos en Destiny City

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dante volvía bastante molesto a su agencia. Había demonios, sí, tan débiles que no le había costado nada matarlos, pero no había cliente, solo una nota que salió de dentro de el último demonio que decía "buen trabajo, serás recompensado".

-"Recompensado, recompensado, bah, si quiere recompensarme que me de mi dinero o al menos una pizza ¬¬"- pensaba nuestro amado peliplateado mientras volvía a su hogar- "al menos tengo esa deliciosa pizza que dejé en mi mesa"- se intentó consolar el peliplata.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver dos pequeñas niñas, de entre 11 y 12 años, una de ellas tenía un vestido blanco simple y la otra el mismo atuendo pero en color negro. Eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió, si no el hecho de que ambas niñas eran poseedoras de una larga cabellera plateada, más o menos por las rodillas de las pequeñas, y era notable a simple vista que eran gemelas. La de blanco estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras que la de negro tenía las facciones congeladas en una máscara de frialdad. A pesar de que Dante las estaba mirando desde la puerta abierta, el extraño dúo no pareció percatarse de su presencia.

-Rin ¿me das un trozo de pizza?- habló la niña de negro a la vez que la de blanco ponía sus pies sobre la mesa. Dante pensó que iba a aplastar su pizza con los pies pero increíblemente le dio a el borde de la caja saliendo disparada una de las porciones a la cara de la negra, que atrapó con la boca la porción- gracias

-De nada Rui-nee- respondió la al parecer llamada Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego de quedarse mirándolas por un rato congelado reaccionó

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi agencia?- preguntó aparentemente calmado. Las dos niñas esbozaron una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Destiny City es un lugar que me inventé, ya que la geografía de DMC nunca estuvo muy clara sitúo a Dante en la zona sur de cómo sea que se llame la ciudad donde vive (no tengo especialmente una buena memoria XD, aparte de que creo que directamente no lo decían) y a Destiny justo arriba de su ciudad, imagínense lo que tiene que recorrer XD

Asdasdasd se que me quedó muy corto =3= aparte de que debo desde hace casi un año mis otros fics D: *se esconde* pero por favor no me maten T^T esto mas que el primer capítulo sería un prólogo que no pueden saltearse XD


	2. bien, pero con una condición

Hunter Sparda: OwO gracias por el super-hyper-mega review ¿crees que sería una historia de estas dos raras sin Vir? XDD espero que disfrutes del capítulo

Rin: disclaimer, ni DMC ni sus personajes pertenecen a Myriam, lo único suyo somos yo y Rui

Rui: yo iba a decirlo, tonta ¬¬

Myriam: antes de que estas dos se maten solo puedo decir

las tres: ¡enjoy!

Capítulo 2

Dante miró alternadamente a las dos niñas. La tal Rui, ahora que la veía bien, tenía azul el ojo izquierdo y el derecho estaba tapado por su cabello, mientras que Rin lo mismo pero con el ojo derecho.

-Mi nombre es Rin y ella es Rui, y a partir de ahora nos cuidarás y viviremos en tu casa- Dijo completamente relajada la niña del vestido blanco.

-Oye oye oye oye, aflójale un cambio, ¿Cómo que vivir en mi casa? ¿y por que habría yo de cuidarlas?- ante esta pregunta Rin sonrió y puso sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Si no nos cuidas y alimentas, saldremos a la calle a decir que somos tus hijas y no te quieres hacer cargo- dijo la niña del vestido blanco con total tranquilidad, como si hablara de la diferencia entre peras y manzanas

-Y dudo que quieras tener problemas- puntualizó Rui

-Agh, está bien, pero va a haber reglas- dijo Dante sonando algo cansado, no tenía tanto dinero como para andar malgastándolo en dos niñatas que hasta ahora se le antojaban los engendros del diablo.- y la primera es que NO SE COMAN MI PIZZA- sin embargo las niñas pasaron de él, y Rin se terminó el último trozo.

-¿Ah? Perdón, pero deberías avisar antes de que empiece a comer- dijo divertida Rin, molestar a ese hombre le resultaba muy divertido- por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre

-Mi nombre es Dante- respondió el peliplata girando hacia donde estaba Rui tranquilamente leyendo una de sus revistas

-Tus comics son muy cortos ¿no tienes algo mejor?- preguntó la niña de negro mientras tiraba al suelo la revista

Dante estuvo a punto de saltar a gritarle que esa era una edición especial que le había costado mucho conseguir, cuando escuchó la voz de Nero. Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que el "kid" había ido a una misión, y ahora seguro pensaría cualquier cosa

-Hey viejo ya vol… ¿tienes hijas?- preguntó el chico casi con la mandíbula desencajada

-Pues la verdad que no, pero fingiremos que es así para que no nos lleven y el nos cuide y nos de de comer- Dijo Rin con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No te preocupes, si el viejo las trata mal o no las cuida yo me encargaré de darle un buen golpe- respondió con ternura el chico con una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza con su mano humana- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Rin-chan, a tus servicios- dijo con alegría la pequeña para luego señalar a su hermana- y la amargada de ahí es Rui

-Me vuelves a decir amargada y no ves la luz de nuevo, enana- respondió con frialdad la negra

-¡No me digas enana! Que seas mayor por unos minutos

-Unas horas querrás decir

-No te hace superior- finalizó Rin como si no la hubieran interrumpido

Nero y Dante miraron con una gran gota en la sien la discusión de las gemelas. Y como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente extraña apareció de repente Vergil corriendo hacia Nero.

-¡Devuélveme a Yamato!- gritaba hecho una furia mientras perseguía a Nero que tuvo que correr en medio de la persecución que habían armado las pequeñas

Dante solo se limitó a observar sin hacer nada ¿se preguntan por que? Porque aparte de ser un vago las niñas se habían comido su pizza así que llevó la otra caja a la sala para disfrutar del entretenimiento. Al final se cansó y gritó con voz autoritaria

-¡Paren ya!- al ver su expresión severa y oír su voz autoritaria todos se quedaron quietos- en primer lugar, Vir, ¿Qué diablos haces vivo? Segundo ¿Por qué persigues a Nero? Y tercero, niñas ¿Cómo niñas saben llaves de lucha libre?- en verdad, Rui tenía a Rin contra el suelo en una dolorosa y entreverada llave.

-¿Qué por qué sigo vivo?- repitió la pregunta Vergil mientras hacía gesto de estar pensando- la magia del fandom ._. Persigo al tal Nero porque tiene a Yamato.

-Viejo, no se quien eres, solo se que llegaste de repente reclamando la espada que Dante me dio- replicó Nero con una gotita en la sien- solo puedo juzgar que debes ser el hermano del viejo, por obvias razones

-Ni que fuera tan obvio, yo soy mas sexy- dijo Dante con pose ganadora.

-Pero claro que si… campeón- dijeron al unísono Nero, Vergil, Rui y Rin mientras Dante los miraba molesto

-Soy mas lindo que Vir, Vergil es un amargado- replicó en un berrinche infantil nuestro cazador favorito mientras todos lo miraban con cara de "awww, pobeshitoo… me chupa un ****"

-Si, si, a nadie le importa- dijo frío e insensible como siempre Vergil.

-Necesito un libro- dijo de la misma manera Rui

-Y yo quiero ver lo que sea que pasen en la tele- dijo alegre Rin

-Yo me voy a escuchar música- dijo Nero yendo a la salida- la tienda de música y la librería están en el mismo lugar, y el centro recreativo está al lado, ¿vienen?

-¿Y como planean pagar todo eso?- preguntó Dante con temor, creía saber la respuesta.

-¿No es obvio? Todo va por tu cuenta- respondieron a la vez Rui, Rin y Nero mientras Dante los miraba como diciendo "ya me lo esperaba"

Vergil miró toda la casa apenas se fueron los chicos

-Eres un desastre, tonto

-No me digas que vas a quedarte a vivir aquí tu también porque ahí si que me pego un tiro- dijo Dante mientras se apuntaba con Ebony (al cabo que ni cosquillas le hace XD)

-¿Qué? Pero claro que… "Espera, eso será divertido de ver"- pensó con maldad Vergil- pero claro que sí hermanito

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !- gritó Dante mientras se disparaba y se tiraba al suelo de rodillas

-Ehmm ¿Dante?

-¡oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo!- seguía gritando el peliplata ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano

-¡Dante! ¡que era una maldita broma!- exclamó Vergil enojado con dos venitas resaltando en su frente

Sin embargo estaba por irse cuando Rin y Rui llegaron de repente empujándolo adentro

-¿Tan rápido se va a ir señor? ¿no se queda a jugar un rato?-preguntó con voz aparentemente dulce Rin

-"Por alguna razón estas niñas me dan miedo"- pensó Vir con dos gotitas de sudor en la sien mientras tragaba saliva

Rui fue tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Rin y le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza

-Haces mucho ruido, tonta- dijo con voz calmada mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón

-No soy tonta, y soy mas linda que tu- replicó Rin enojada

-¿Más linda? Somos gemelas, Einstein- respondió Rui con una gran gota de sudor

-Yo soy mejor que tu

-Pues yo me pasé todos los niveles que tu no podías del GOW y mas rápido que tu- saltó la niña de negro molesta

Y de esa manera comenzó una extraña pelea que pasó de "quien es mejor" a "quien lanza las cosas de Dante mas alto y fuerte" mientras Vergil se regocijaba en el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

See, probablemente me quedó mas raro que el primero, y definitivamente no logré ponerle el humor que quería, aunque espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa XD bye-nii

PS: see, me quedó corto, pero el maldito Word agranda todo XDD y eso que estaba en letras pequeñas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	3. ¡pero es un hombre!

**Hunter Sparda: **Kukuku, espero que lo que le hago a Vir sea de tu agrado ¬w¬ aunque intentaré no torturar mucho a los gemelos xD es imposible no joderlos. Y fandom, fandom everywhere =w=

Myriam: por fin terminé el maldito capítulo

Rin: sí, y te quedó más corto que la *** ¬¬

Rui: al menos ya actualizó ._.U

Myriam: ya, terminemos con esto rápido ¬¬ ni DMC ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Rin y Rui, esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Rin/Rui: enjoy!

Capítulo 3

**¡Pero es un hombre!**

Después de esa rara y subnormal pelea y que Vergil se regocijara en el sufrimiento de su gemelo. Rin y Rui ya se habían calmado, aunque eso no significaba que Vir dejara de burlarse.

-Rompieron la rocola- dijo entre risas el azulito mientras nuestro amado cazador se tiraba al suelo y gritaba el clásico no- te hicieron **** la casa

-¡Agh, deja de burlarte!- gritó Dante tirándose encima de su gemelo y comenzando una pelea épica…. ¿pero que épica ni que ni ocho cuartos? Simplemente se estaban mordiendo, arañando, rodando entre otras cosas.

Justo durante la bizarra pelea llegó Lady con una de las múltiples deudas de Dante queriendo cobrarle.

-¡Dan…!- no terminó de decir siquiera la palabra cuando vio a las pequeñas gemelas- ¿ustedes son las hijas de Dante?- preguntó mientras se agachaba a mirarlas frente a frente

-Sep- respondieron al unísono, Rin sonriendo y Rui seria como siempre

-¿Y quien es la madre?- preguntó Lady

-Etto… ¡el!- respondieron al unísono otra ve mientras señalaban a Vergil, que estaba en una posición muy comprometedora con Dante encima mientras seguían peleando

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono los gemelos completamente rojos mientras se separaban

-Ohh eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo Lady con una gotita en la frente- supongo que si es físicamente posible que existan los demonios esto no debería ser raro

-That's right, darling- dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras Lady sonreía

-Bueno, definitivamente eres hija de Dante- suspiró para luego mirar a Rui- ¿entonces supongo que tu saliste más a tu madre?

-¡Que no soy la madre!- gritó en el fondo Vergil sonrojado a lo que Rui sonreía mientras cerraba su libro.

-Entonces admites que sí son mis padres- dijo Rui mientras lo señalaba sonriendo de lado

-¿Eh? No… yo… decía… ¡agh tu ganas!- dijo de mala gana Vir mientras se levantaba

-Bueno bueno muy lindas las presentaciones pero ya vete- dijo Dante mientras echaba a Lady cerrando detrás de ella la puerta y mirando molesto a las gemelas- a ver niñas, ¿de donde sacaron que un hombre puede quedar embarazado?- preguntó con una gran vena resaltando en su sien.

-¡De aquí!- gritó el engendro del mal, eh que digo, Rin, enseñándole un doujin yaoi* en una parte en que el uke* decía con cara tierna a su seme* "estoy embarazado"

-No volveré a ser el mismo- dijeron los gemelos abrazados con un tic en el ojo al ver la extraña y traumática escena. Hasta que escucharon un "click".

-Y… enviar- se trataba de Rin que, aprovechando el abrazo, les había sacado una foto- sección… twincest… vaya, ya tiene 3.000 visitas o_o- ni bien oyeron esas palabras se separaron mirándose con asco

-Será mejor que dejen de hacer eso- mencionó Rui como si nada mientras leía el Necronomicón**- tendrán que irse acostumbrando si van a ser nuestros padres.

-Oye oye oye oye, una cosa es que vaya a darles comida, vivan en mi casa y digan que Vir puede quedar embarazado- Dante rió ligeramente por eso- y otra muy distinta es que vayan a ser nuestras hijas en privado.

-Ni en público ¡yo me voy!- gritó Vergil mientras se dirigía corriendo a la puerta… y era interceptado por Rui que le tiró su libro en la cabeza.

-¡Goool!- Rin saltó y comenzó a correr en círculos como si Newell's le hubiera ganado a Central 10 a 0- ¡golazo de Rui!

-Te odio, Dante ¬¬

-Hay sí porque yo te amo mucho ¬¬- respondió con sarcasmo

-¡Muere grandísimo hijo de la…!- el azulito le saltó encima a su gemelo comenzando una clásica pelea.

-¡No insultes a mi madre que también es la tuya tarado!

-Otra vez empezaron- dijo Rui con un suspiro.

-¿Dónde tendrá Dante el dinero?- Rin revisaba a conciencia la casa- bah, con este lío no lo encuentro más, mejor me como esto- y dichas estas palabras se sentó a comer el helado de fresa de Dante mientras este peleaba con su hermano.

Rin sonrió. Y Rui, sorpresivamente, también.

-¿Tu crees que al fin hemos encontrado una familia?

-Espero que sí, Rin, por ahora nada es seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

aleluya! que ha nacido el señor! nah mentira xD bueno al fin actualicé =w= y ahora me premiaré con helado de fresa, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribir esto, hasta luego!

* Estas expresiones son de anime/manga/etc., para el que no las conozca les voy a decir que significa cada una

Shojo: es el estilo de anime en el que tienen los ojos grandes y muy brillosos, la carita shojo sería la cara de cachorro a medio morir por si me entienden X3

Uke: el pasivo en una relación yaoi (chicoxchico)

Seme: lo mismo pero es el activo

Doujin yaoi: manga hecho por aficionados o fans, el cual como dice su nombre contiene yaoi

**Una recopilación de cuentos de H.P. Lovercraft (autor que ocupa un lugar entre los clásicos de terror y a quien tanto Rui como yo admiramos mucho).


	4. familia

Increíble O_O este es el primer capítulo con nombre de una sola palabra xD.

Rin: DMC no le pertenece a Myriam

Rui: si así fuera, compraría todo el yaoi y yuri del mundo ._.u

Myriam: los únicos que son míos son Rin y Rui

Rin: este fic es sin fines de lucro

Rui/Myriam: enjoy!

Capítulo 4

**Familia**

A Rin le dio uno de esos clásicos ataques de flojera que nos dan a todos después de una escena cursi y se durmió apoyada en el hombro de su hermana. La niña miró a su hermanita, suspiró y, mientras los otros dos peleaban a muerte, susurró.

-Siempre te protegeré Rin, daré mi vida si es necesario para evitarte algún daño…- le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.- ¡Muy bien, ya me tienen harta, Rin está durmiendo y si con el lío que hacen la llegan a despertar les **** ****** *******!

Al escuchar esto los gemelos se pararon en seco a punto de golpearse. En parte se detuvieron por el grito de Rui, y en parte les dio nostalgia de los viejos tiempos, cuando eran hermanos muy unidos y siempre se cuidaban el uno al otro.

-Así está mejor ¬¬- Rui estaba temible, pero pasó de repente a un aura tan relajada que los gemelos bostezaron- por hoy dormiremos en el sillón, pero mas les vale que cuando despierte tengamos una habitación propia- no dijo más y se sentó al lado de su hermana, ambas entrelazando sus dedos, Rin sonrió al sentir a su hermana a su lado y luego Rui se durmió con rapidez.

-Bueno bueno, muy lindo todo esto pero yo me voy xD- dijo Vergil que ya estaba al lado de la puerta, cuando fue atacado por una zapatilla kamikaze salvaje ._.

-Ah no, ya bastante es con que las tenga que aguantar yo, tu me ayudas ¬¬ aún si es necesario esposarte a la cama para que te quedes.

-Bueno, me quedo, pero nada de esposas- los gemelos sintieron un escalofrío de solo pensar en las palabras "esposas", "cama" y, en consecuencia "yaoi".

-Condición aceptada. ._."

-Como sea, vamos a dormir- dijo Vergil en un gruñido.

Y los peliblancos agradecieron a Satán (?) qué la cama de Dante tuviera otra abajo que se desplegara.

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos! ^^ el capítulo de hoy fue extremadamente corto y probablemente cursi xD tengo mis razones ^^u sólo añadiré que esto fue tan corto como su título ._.U


	5. Hiatus OnO

El fic entró en "hitatus" o "pausa" e_e. No por flojera ni por falta de tiempo, si no por otras razones... mi PC se descompuso u-u tenía el capítulo ya por más de la mitad, así que algo que no iba a hacer es re-escribirlo... ok, eso sí es más por flojera xDU pero tengo mis razones(?) bueno, solo pasaba a dejar esto... y de paso poner una situación completamente random xD. Comencemos(?)

* * *

**Hiatus**

En la "casa" que era la alocada mente de Myriam o Sol, llamada por sus habitantes "user", estaba bastante llena. Rin y Rui se encontraban sentadas en una mesa, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces... -Rin tenía una expresión suplicante.

-Entonces... -La mirada de Rui, en cambio, expresaba cansancio y desinterés.

-Por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-El tiempo que sea necesario, hermana.

-Y cuanto sería eso?

Entró una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de razgos entre europeos y caucásicos, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-O sea que de verdad... ustedes estarán aquí encerradas un tiempo, eh? -Alzó una ceja mientras las miraba, a diferencia de ellas, estaba adaptada a vivir allí.

-Así es- soltaron las gemelas con un gemido.

-Solo diré una cosa... -La azabache iba a decir algo, pero fue detenida por un tentáculo negro que la tomó del tobillo, colgándola de cabeza. A sus pies(o su cabeza, en esa posición), había una chica de cabello negro, corto, ojos rojos con el globo negro y una expresión de disgusto.

-María, de casualidad tu le quitaste su peluche a Riku?

-Y qué si lo hice? -Soltó un bufido.

-Te diré "qué si lo hiciste", tonta -estaba bastante molesta- Entró a mi cuarto y empezó a romper todo!

Las gemelas solo las miraban con "cara de nada", estaban en verdad agotadas, sin poderse imaginar tener que vivir en esa casa de locos hasta que user pudiera arreglar su PC... o al dictador ese de Corea se le ocurriera mandar una bomba nuclear y matarlos a todos, lo que viniera primero.

Mientras tanto, conozcamos un poco el lugar.

En la planta baja, además de la sala donde ocurría la situación previamente descrita, había un baño, la cocina, el jardín delantero, el jardín trasero y la entrada.

En el jardín delantero, que se veía desde afuera, siempre estaba el sol brillando. Había un rosal de rosas rojas y, entre las flores, un chico de cabellos castaños besaba en la mejilla a otro, rubio con las puntas moradas. Para comprender la situación, habría que ir un poco atrás en el pasado, apenas algunos minutos, los suficientes para saber que el rubio le había dado una rosa azul al otro. La misma rosa que este había estado mirando en la florería, mientras comentaba que amaba el color y la textura de estas flores. La misma rosa que el otro le había visto observar, y decidió regalarle por su aniversario de un mes. Eso es todo lo que se puede decir de aquel jardín.

En el jardín trasero, por otra parte, había una noche oscura, este lugar parecía ser el reflejo del otro, solo que siempre era de noche y las rosas eran negras. No hay mucho que decir acerca de este lugar, ya que no había nadie (ni siquiera el recuerdo de dos chicos, como para condimentar la situación).

La cocina y el baño eran completamente normales, así que lo mejor sería pasar al primer piso. En este lugar se encontraban: la sala de juegos, la biblioteca, la "oficina" (llamada por ellos "la sala de la compu") y un baño algo más pequeño que el de abajo.

En la sala de juegos, habían dos chicos jugando play mientras se lanzaban insultos... a los pocos minutos estaba uno encima del otro, recostados en el suelo mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Uno de ellos tenía la mano debajo de la camisa del otro. En aquella habitación había también una chica que grababa todo mientras soltaba de cuando en cuando algunos grititos. Al parecer, los había sobornado para que hicieran eso (lo que, claro, no significa que no lo estuvieran disfrutando).

En la biblioteca había una chica de ojos cafés y cabello castaño muy oscuro. Sus lentes estaban apoyados en una mesita al lado de ella, y tenía una expresión tranquila mientras leía. Todo esto sería completamente normal si no se pudiera ver el título del libro, que rezaba "Kamasutra gay". Y, por cierto, esta chica no era otra que la misma user, que se había encargado de trabar bien la puerta de la biblioteca a sabiendas de que, una vez pasada la depresión de Rin y Rui, esta daría paso a una furia de la que no deseaba ser víctima. Esta chica era consciente de todo lo que pasaba en la casa, y sonrió mientras se imaginaba a los chicos besándose en la sala de juegos empleando la posición sobre la que leía en ese preciso momento. Su sonrisa oscilaba entre el disfrute, la malicia y ¿perversión acaso? Quién sabe.

En el tercer y último piso se encontraban las habitaciones de todos los personajes, demasiados para contarlos ahora, de forma que solo se hará mención a dos cosas: la primera, que allí también había un baño. Y la segunda será relatada a continuación.

Dentro de la habitación de la muchacha de cabellos cortos, se encontraba una mujer de 19 años, aunque no aparentaba más de 15. Estaba destruyendo un CD de Mägo de oz, hecha una furia, mientras se preguntaba donde habían escondido su preciado peluche. User, está claro, sabía donde estaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera a salir de su refugio.

Y este fue el extraño recorrido que yo, user, Myriam o Sol, me he empeñado en escribir como una disculpa por la que supongo será una larga ausencia. Espero sepan disculparme, y en caso de que así sea, no me queda nada que decir más que "Pásenlo bien, les deseo suerte". Ah, y en caso de que les guste el yaoi, también les recomendaría leer el libro que he mencionado por aquí je je.


End file.
